List of Sapient Species
This page lists all species present in the RP, as well as subspecies, and their roles. Terrarians Terrarians include any sapient creatures who live in Terraria. 'Humans' Humans, mainly referred to as just terrarians, are the main inhabitants of the planet, and make up most of its civilizations. However, many humans were slain during Cthulhu's rule, and many more during Yharim's rule. While few humans remain, they have the ability to learn all five main forms of terrarian magic, or mate with all five major terrarian races, producing Hybrids. Notable Members: *Steven *Michael *Seony *Bob *Mercurius *Pirate *Yharim *Ruanora *Ignalius *Gollius *Braelor *Statis *Lunatic Cultist(?) *Calamitas *Pseudo-Calamitas *Catastrophe and Cataclysm *Permafrost *Daedalus *Daedalus II 'Demons' Demons refer to the inhabitants of the Underworld, being considered the children of the Brimstone Elemental, while a few continue to. Demons specialize in fire magic, though the few closest to their Goddess were blessed with the ability of Brimstone Magic. Notable Members: *Kebber 'Merfolk' Mermen and Sirens are actually both sexes of the same species, referred to as Merfolk, who split apart and evolved their own ways. Mermen, the males, are capable of reproducing homosexually, while Sirens, the females, typically capture human fishermen to impregnate themselves before devouring them. They are considered the children of the Water Elemental, and specialize in Water and Ice magic. Notable Members: *Amidias *Tritan *Nahlyn *Angelyn 'Dwarfs' Dwarfs refer to the inhabitants of the Underground, and are considered the children of the Earth Elemental. Because of their warlike nature, they have mostly gone extinct, those remaining existing in hiding. 'Harpies' Harpies refer to the inhabitants of the Sky Islands, and are considered the children of the Cloud Elemental. Harpies are known to be a very peaceful species, reluctant to go to war unless absolutely necessary, and tend to avoid conflict. They are the only race to continue to thrive, those that remain hidden from the terrors of The Light. They specialize in Wind and Thunder magic. Notable Members: *Zerera *Caelius *Raenare *Athena 'Lamiae' Lamiae refer to the inhabitants of the Deserts, and were considered the children of the Sand Elemental. The Lamiae are believed to have gone extinct early on, and, as such, little is known of them. 'Dryads' Dryads are a race of human-like nature guardians, existing as followers of Silva, to assist the goddess in maintaining peace across the world. Dryads can be male or female, but the females vastly outnumber the males. They are known for living significantly longer than most other terrarians. Notable Members: *Silva *Sylia 'Lihzahrds' Lihzahrds are an ancient race of sapient lizards who were forced to relocate underground to escape Cthulhu's influence. Their temples are heavily booby trapped to ensure no one can break in. They are most known for worshiping Providence through their idol, the Golem, made to represent the Sun God. Notable Members: 'Elementals' The five Elementals were some of the first creatures to roam the planet. Although there were originally only five, more began to exist, or be created, as time went on. While most just sought peace, some, particularly the Brimstone Elemental, sought to be worshiped for all eternity, becoming enraged when all her followers were slain. All Elementals lack gender, but most are referred to as female. 'The Five Sisters' The Five Sisters are the original five Elementals and the first creatures to roam Terraria. They were worshiped as goddesses until they were abandoned for more practical beliefs. As their children have diminished, the Elementals have grown far weaker than they were originally, requiring hosts in the form of each kingdom's respective Avatars to maintain influence. *Brimstone Elemental *Water Elemental *Earth Elemental *Cloud Elemental *Sand Elemental 'Natural Elementals' Natural Elementals refer to any other Elemental created through natural means. Notable Members: 'Constructed Elementals' Constructed Elementals refer to Elementals created by the intervention of terrarians, whether directly or indirectly. Notable Members: *Providence *Cryogen Bees A race of sapient bees ruled by the Queen Bee and formerly by the Plaguebringer Goliath as well. They exist to carry out any order they may receive from their Queen. Notable Members: *Queen Bee *Plaguebringer Goliath 'Slimes/Bacteriums' Slimes are arguably the simplest forms of sapient life on Terraria. Although nothing but colonies of bacteria, slimes have evolved over billions of years to become almost as sapient as humans. Although, slimes are practically incapable of making decisions, requiring a leader to command them, a role which the Slime God and its Disciples fulfill. Notable Members: *The Slime God *The Slime Gods *King Slime *Goozma Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Major Pages Category:WIP Pages